Beyond the Contract
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: LelouchxC.C. Rated M for graphic content.


**Author's note: I do not own _Code Geass_. If I did, my name would be either Ichirō Ōkouchi or ****Gorō Tanigduchi. And if these guys do come across this, I want them to know that I have no intention of making a profit off of this. But I do hope that someone enjoys it.**

Lelouch Lamperouge or Lelouch Vi Britannia/Zero, the first prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia, was coming back to Black Knights HQ after an attack on the local Knightmare factory that supplied the Britannian forces with Glasgow Knightmares. De-boarding his Shinkiro, Lelouch headed back to his personal quarters, where C.C. was awaiting him.

"C.C., did you do what I asked?" asked Lelouch, taking off his Zero mask.

"Of course, Lelouch. Diethard, with Tamaki and others, have taken the news station hostage. You should be ready to brodcast at any moment." C.C. replied.

"Good. Things are proceeding as planned. But first, there is something I want."

"And what's that, Lelouch?" asked C.C.

"Well, I'd like to know- since we are accomplices, C.C., would it be wrong for us to desire one another?"

C.C. stood up, walking toward Lelouch.

"Well, that depends on what you mean by 'desire,' Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Lelouch shook his head. He was used to C.C. playing games. Instead of giving her the pleasure of an answer, he just grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. At first, C.C struggled to get of Lelouch's grip, but eventually she relaxed into the kiss and even kissed him back.

Wanting to go further, Lelouch moved his hands below C.C.'s waist and went up her black nightgown, gripping a handful of her ass. In responsde, C.C. bit his neck which made him look up as he kissed and licked her neck. C.C. purred softly as she rubbed his broad chest. For someone as unathletic as him, Lelouch was fit.

Holding her up by her thighs, Lelouch carried C.C to the bed and laid her down. By then, he was topless and C.C. was completely naked.

Lelouch stared into her eyes, C.C. looking back with desire. He didn't say anything as he got on his knees and spread her legs. The Britannian Prince kissed C.C.'s inner thighs, getting a response in the form of a giggle. He smirked as he traced a finger over her throbbing clitoris.

_"Ohhh."_

Then he continued, as he moved his head between C.C.'s legs and indulged in tasting her womanhood.

"Lelouch..."

"Just relax," replied the one who would destroy and create the world anew. "I want to make you feel good."

Lelouch went back to what he was doing, as he sucked on and licked C.C.'s throbbing, wet sliver of love. Standing up, he managed to get her legs around his neck, even picking her up. C.C. thrashed and moaned as Lelouch tasted and teased her.

"That feels so good..." moaned C.C. "Please don't stop..."

C.C. pulled herself up as Lelouch pleasured her swelling and hot pussy, her juices all over his mouth and running down.

Lelouch put her back down as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, showing his erect and throbbing member.

C.C. sat up, letting her breasts take in Lelouch's big, hard dick as she trapped it between them. Lelouch began to thrust between her tits as she rubbed them up and down, creating a sensational feeling for the both of them as they cried out in pleasure. The friction of Lelouch tit-fucking C.C. caused him to explode, his cream shooting out on her breasts and face.

"That was good, Lelouch."

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet," said Lelouch.

"Please take me now."

C.C. laid back down on the bed and spread her legs as Lelouch came between them, slowly entering her body. She let out a slow, drawn moan until Lelouch began to thrust into her. The one called Zero continued in this manner, as he leaned down and kissed C.C.'s lips and her neck, taking in her sweet aroma as she thrashed about and screamed in pleasure.

* * *

Lelouch/Zero became aggressive as he was taking C.C from behind. He tied her hands to the posts to keep her from moving as he pushed into her aggressively. He smiled as he did. He knew he couldn't use his Geass to bend her to his will, but it was fine with him. Groping her tits to the point that he was clawing them, Lelouch pulled out of C.C. and into her tight, unexplored asshole...

"_Ahhh!_ Not yet..."

* * *

C.C. was on top of Lelouch, his hands tied to the bed as she rode him. She was enjoying the pleasure of reducing the great Zero to a moaning and begging mess as she leaned down to him and kissed his lips, all while his throbbing member filled her warm body. Lelouch struggled against the bonds while he pushed into the Gray Witch even harder, which let out a shrill yell. She then untied him, bored of her urge to control and just wanted to be taken.

Lelouch's eyes glowed as he reversed him and C.C.'s positions, still inside of her as she gripped the covers until her knuckles turned white. If there was any one particular thing that he enjoyed other than reforming the United States of Japan and bringing down the Britannian Empire, it was this feeling that the word "pleasure" could not describe.

It was just something about C.C. that made Lelouch just love being inside of her. She felt so...so good inside. And if Lelouch couldn't help it, he'd try to avoid having to cum just to stay up and make love to C.C. as long as humanly possible.

But alas, Lelouch was getting closer.

_Dammit! Why now?_

Lelouch felt his eyes roll back as he could feel his man juice coursing through his rod.

"_Damn it!_ I'm coming!"

Lelouch thrust a few more times as he could feel C.C. about to reach her climax.

"Let's come together..." whispered C.C.

Lelouch pressed his lips to C.C.'s as they both reached their limits, muffling their cries and moans as they came....


End file.
